1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to orthopedic treatments, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to devices, apparatuses, kits, and methods for repairing and/or augmenting the articular surface and/or articular rim of a joint.
2. Description of Related Art
One example of a method for repairing (e.g., after a fracture resulting from an anterior shoulder dislocation) the rim of a patient's glenoid (glenoid fossa) is known as the Laterjet procedure, in which a portion of a patient's coracoid process is removed and attached to the clavicle in a position where a portion of the glenoid rim has previously broken off, to augment the anterior glenoid and stabilize the humeral head in the shoulder joint. Fitting the removed portion of the coracoid process to the anterior glenoid rim involves a trial-and-error approach that requires a surgeon (or other healthcare provider) to iteratively shape the removed portion of the coracoid process to the anterior glenoid to augment the glenoid rim without interfering with motion of the joint. This trial-and-error approach may, in some instances, be complicated by variations in coracoid shape.